


nothing on you, baby

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless, Smut, ongnielweek, self indulgence at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu is out and daniel misses him. oh, and it's christmas.





	nothing on you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** idek but this just came to my head so i had to let it out omg. everyday is ongniel day yaaaaay!!

_"Doyoung and I are planning to go out with some of our choir mates. Why?"_

_"Oh, I just... thought we were going on a date that's all."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel slumps down on his table, cheeks pressed against the cold wood and eyes closed. He lifts his head a few inches up and slams it down  softly , repeating the action a few more times.

"Hyung?"

Daniel stops, resting his cheek once more on the table and opening his eyes to meet Jihoon's curious ones. "Jihoonie."

"Why are you calling him like that, hyung?" a different voice asks and then Woojin steps in on Daniel's line of vision.

"Why are you two always together?" the groan Daniel lets out borders on a whine. He turns his head to the opposite side where only the sight of the bare wall greets him. "Why must I be stuck here with you both?"

"Uh," Jihoon starts, completely lost on what to say next and instead turns to Woojin for help.

"Because I'm his boyfriend." Woojin deadpans, all the while sorting out the papers on his desk and handing some to Jihoon who's beside him. "And because we're in the same department."

A grunt is all the two hears from Daniel who hasn't turned to face them yet.

Jihoon eyes the crumpled papers on Daniel's desk and raises a brow. "Is this about Seongwu hyung?"

"When is it not about Seongwu hyung?" Woojin answers instead which earns him an elbow jab on the stomach from Jihoon. "I mean, yeah, what's up with you and Seongwu hyung?"

Daniel grunts again, unmoving from his position until Woojin drops a heavy stack of folders on the little space available on his desk.

"Be gentle with it."  the words are almost incomprehensible due to Daniel's cheeks still pressed against the table . "The papers are fragile."

Daniel hears a snort and he feels his forehead scrunching, trying to figure out if it was Woojin or Jihoon.

There's the sound of chair scraping against the floor before it halts at another sound - the door opening.

Daniel keeps his eyes open, staring  intently  at the wall as he hears a few pairs of feet shuffling. It lasts for a few seconds before the door closes once again and a chair bumps against his desk.

"What's wrong, hyung?

The voice finally makes Daniel turn his head, blinking back at the person who had spoken. He notices the lack of the two younger one's presence so he allows himself to pout. "Daehwi."

Daehwi mirrors the pout, reaching out a hand to play with Daniel's fringe who have fallen over his eyes. "Did you and Seongwu hyung fight?"

Daniel opens his mouth but closes it after a few seconds. He repeats the action a few more times, his face scrunching up  eventually  in frustration. "No."

"Then why are you sad?" the question is so simple yet it's what Daniel is - sad.

"Seongwu's going out on Christmas day." Daniel is still pouting and eyes  eventually  closing once again.

"Well," Daehwi starts, a little bit confused. "if you and Seongwu hyung's going out then I don't know what's wrong with it?"

"He's going out with his friends."  Daniel says the next words almost  spitefully  , except Daniel doesn't  really  do that so he  just  ends up sounding  extremely  sad . "I thought he loved me."

The pout on Daehwi's face is evident, sympathizing with Daniel's evident sadness. "I'm sure Seongwu hyung doesn't mean it like that. He's probably been invited by his friends early on and you know how generous hyung is."

Daniel keeps on pouting, looking much too younger than Daehwi is at the moment. "I know."

"You should talk to hyung." Daehwi finally smiles, fixing some of the papers on Daniel's desk before standing up. He pokes Daniel's cheek once. "I'm sure he loves you very much."

Daniel musters a small smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu pauses and eyes the familiar door of the marketing department. He debates with himself for a full second before walking towards it and knocking twice.

"Come in."

The familiar voice makes Seongwu smile, twisting the door knob and pushing the door open. He peeks his head in first, entering the room when he sees Daniel's back hunched over his laptop.

"Busy?" he singsongs, smiling wider when Daniel flinches and  quickly  turns to face him. "Hi."

"Hi." Daniel greets back, lips stretching into that gummy smile Seongwu loves so much. "What brings you here?"

Seongwu navigates his way around the empty desks until he's leaning on the one closest to Daniel's. "What? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am always happy when I see you." Daniel is quick with his answer, standing up and draping himself over Seongwu. He feels arms snake around his shoulder and Daniel smiles, hugging the other male closer. "I'm very much happy to see you."

Daniel pulls back and feels affection swell inside his chest at the smile on Seongwu's face. He leans forward, pressing the softest of kisses on the other's lips. "I miss you."

It's Seongwu's turn to lean forward, chasing Daniel's lips for another kiss. "You're cute."

Daniel makes a face and then shakes his head, pulling away  slightly  to stare at his boyfriend's face. "About Christmas day."

Seongwu's expression falls and Daniel groans, reaching out to tug at the corner of his boyfriend's lips . "It's okay, you know, if you already made arrangements with your friends."

Daniel's words makes Seongwu look up in confusion, holding onto the other's hand still on his cheeks . "You sure?"

"Yeah." Daniel's smile is so soft it makes Seongwu's chest hurt. "I get to have you every day of the year anyway so, yeah. I'll let them have you for  just  a bit."

Seongwu stays still for a few seconds, a weird feeling in the back of his mind before he smiles wide at Daniel. "I love you."

"I know." Daniel laughs, touching the tip of his nose to Seongwu's. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Christmas day._ **

Daniel glances at the clock, watching the longer hand tick at every second. It's too slow for his liking so he tears his gaze away, focusing on the novel in front of him once again.

His focus, or attempt to, lasts for a total of six seconds before he's closing the book  loudly . He places it on his bedside desk and falls on his back, eyeing the pillow on the other side. He tugs it in his arms, hugging the pillow Seongwu often uses when he spends the night.

"Ah, I miss him." he presses the words against the soft material. He makes the mistake of closing his eyes, seeing nothing but Seongwu's face behind his eyelids.

Daniel spends approximately four minutes before he gets up. He changes into a set of warm clothes, throwing in the scarf Seongwu got him a few months ago around his neck - and heads out.

It's lonely and almost painful when he walks the familiar path towards Seongwu's place. The wind is chilly and the sight of couples and families walking with him does not help one bit in making him feel warm. It's by no means far,  just  a few blocks away but Daniel is still too scared to ask the other male to move in. He wants to but Seongwu might think he's thinking way too fast and way too far.

Too lost in his musings, he backtracks a few steps when he passes by Seongwu's building.  He sighs in relief at the warmth when he heads inside, throwing in a wave at the security manning the desk who smiles at him .

Daniel takes a quick glance at his watch when he reaches Seongwu's floor. He sighs once more when he sees it's  barely  six in the evening.

 _Too early. Seongwu's probably  _ _still enjoying dinner with his friends._ Daniel's smile is soft when he imagines Seongwu's laughter. His boyfriend has always enjoyed making people laugh.

There's an ache in his chest, a longing to see his boyfriend and greet him a 'Merry Christmas' face to face. It's almost funny, how much he misses the other male when he sees him every day.

He tries the knob and laughs when it doesn't budge, not  really  expecting Seongwu to be home.

Instead of leaving, Daniel sits himself on the floor and leans his back on Seongwu's door. Seongwu's going to  probably  take another few hours before he gets home but Daniel does not mind. He  really  wants to see him.

The phone in his pocket vibrates and he  excitedly  fishes it out. He makes a face when he sees Minhyun's name on the notification instead.

"Niel?"

Daniel almost drops his phone in surprise, lifting his head up to take in Seongwu standing a few steps away.

Seongwu's all bundled up, wearing his favorite biege coat over his black sweater. A fluffy, white scarf sits around his neck and Daniel coos at how cute and warm his boyfriend looks at the moment.

Affection swells inside his chest once more, almost suffocating him. He wants to stand up; press himself against Seongwu and kiss him.

He refrains from doing so, choosing instead to smile when Seongwu moves to stand in front of him.

Daniel cranes his head up, not bothering to stand up as he holds Seongwu's hand. "Hey."

"Hey." Seongwu greets, a soft smile on his face but the confusion is still there. He laces his fingers with Daniel's and squeezes. "Why are you letting you ass freeze over here?"

"It's not that cold." Daniel smiles, playing with Seongwu's hand in his before tugging it  softly  .  He presses the softest of kisses on the back of his boyfriend's hand, frowning when he feels the cold skin against his lips . "Why aren't you wearing any warmers?"

"Oh." Seongwu looks down at his hands, as if only registering that yes, he indeed forgot to wear gloves. His grin is sheepish when he stares at Daniel again. "I must have been so excited that I forgot all about it."

Daniel shakes his head, his other hand reaching to hold Seongwu's other one. "Why are you home so early."

Seongwu sniffs, turning his head to the side to stare at nothing. "I left early. It's no fun when more than half of the people in there can't get my jokes."

Daniel snorts, squeezing Seongwu's hand in his. "I doubt that. No once can resist you."

"Why are you here?" Seongwu starts again instead, looking down at Daniel once more.

Daniel let goes of his boyfriend's hands, standing up and patting at his jeans. "I  just  wanted to greet you, hyung. Merry Christmas."

Daniel's smile is bright when he says it, cheeks flushed from staying out in the cold.  Seongwu feels his heart beat a little faster and the red that stains his cheek is definitely not caused by the cold .

"I'll drop by again early tomorrow." Daniel whispers, pressing a kiss on Seongwu's forehead.

Seongwu's hand is quick to hold onto Daniel's when the other turns to leave. "Why don't you come in?" he whispers, eyeing Daniel's hand instead of his back. "It's  really  cold and you should get a little bit warm at least."

Daniel turns to stare at him, surprise evident in his eyes. "Did you drink?"

The question makes Seongwu pout but he nods nonetheless. "A bit. What's that got to do with this?"

"Nothing, nothing." Daniel shakes his head, pulling his hand away from Seongwu's. "It's better if I  just  see you  really  early tomorrow, okay? I'll even bring you-"

Daniel is rambling but Seongwu is quick to cut him off with a quick kiss. "Stay the night."

"I-I don't think."

Seongwu glares at him, stepping into Daniel's personal space. He hooks his arms around Daniel's neck, one hand coming up to tangle on the other's hair. "Niel?"

Daniel  visibly  swallows. Seongwu bites his tongue to stop himself from smiling.

"Stay the night." Seongwu repeats before he presses their faces together.  His lips part, sucking in Daniel's bottom lip and feeling triumphant when his boyfriend immediately responds to the kiss .

Seongwu steps back with every push Daniel makes, stopping only when he feels the door against his back  .  A groan escapes him when his boyfriend presses against him, hands circling around his waist  possessively .

Pulling away from the kiss, Seongwu tries to open the door to his place even with Daniel presses wet kisses against his neck.

When the door opens, Seongwu almost falls back down if not for Daniel holding him tight around the waist. He almost laughs but it turns into a moan at the last second when he feels Daniel's tongue on his pulse.

Seongwu's eyes closes in pleasure, both hands now tangled on Daniel's hair.  He hears the sound of the door closing  loudly  so he opens his eyes, breath catching when he sees Daniel staring straight at him .

"I miss you." Daniel whispers, diving in for another deep kiss. It's open mouthed and filthy and Seongwu keens when he feels Daniel's hand slide from his waist to his ass. "I miss you so much."

Seongwu licks inside Daniel's parted mouth before pulling away. "I miss you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clothes litter the floor of Seongwu's apartment, not even making a path to the bedroom. Daniel crowds a naked Seongwu against the wall of his living room, hands roaming the latter's body. He doesn't stop kissing him, addicted with the taste of his boyfriend and a tinge of rum.

Daniel rips out another moan from Seongwu when he presses his front against his.  He pulls one hand away from Seongwu's behind, sucking on two of his fingers before nudging it against his boyfriend's parted lips .

Seongwu doesn't even joke around this time, darting his tongue out to lick at the fingers in front of him before taking it inside his mouth and sucking .

Daniel  momentarily  stops, forgetting what he was doing as he watches Seongwu. He can feel the way Seongwu laps at his fingers with his tongue, sliding between and sucking at the tip. Seongwu makes him so hard.

Seongwu almost protests when Daniel pulls his fingers away but is unable to when Daniel replaces it  quickly  with his mouth  .  Both of Daniel's hands are back squeezing on Seongwu's ass and the kiss breaks when Seongwu feels himself  being lifted  off the floor .

Daniel walks forward, bouncing Seongwu once before he presses his boyfriend against the wall .

"Tell me if it hurts." Daniel whispers against his mouth  just  as Seongwu feels a finger swipe at his entrance.

Daniel hitches Seongwu higher against the wall, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Seongwu returns the gaze, a shaky hand coming up to brush at the sweaty fringe on Daniel's forehead.

Seongwu flinches  slightly  when Daniel pushes a finger in, the slide a bit dry with only spit as lube.  The way Daniel's forehead scrunches doesn't escape him  however  , so he distracts him with another kiss .

It does seem to work as Seongwu feels the finger moving inside him.  Daniel is gentle as always, kissing Seongwu while he prepares him and only nudging a little bit harder when Seongwu begs him to .

Seongwu is panting against Danie's mouth when he feels the younger male slide himself in. He feels Daniel's cock stretching him open and he's unable to stop himself from throwing his head back. It's a combination of pleasure and pain, both ripping out a moan from each of them.

Daniel pushes and pushes but every move still holds so much patience; so much gentleness.

"Harder, Niel." he whispers, tucking his head against the crook of Daniel's neck.  A hiccup escapes Seongwu when Daniel indeed pushes harder, pressing his back against the wall with every thrust .

A series of broken moan spills from Seongwu's mouth, the sound punctuated with Daniel's hard thrusts . The tip of Daniel's cock nudges at his prostrate and the small _ahs_ turn into a full blown moan.

"I love you, Seongwu." Daniel pants, watching the way Seongwu's eyes roll back in pleasure. "I love you so much."

Seongwu opens his mouth,  probably  to say it back but ends up moaning instead when Daniel sinks in deeper.  Seongwu feels his lashes wet with tears, pleasure drowning him with every strike Daniel makes when he slides back inside him .

Seongwu feels himself hiccup when Daniel pulls out, maneuvering one of his legs until it rests on the younger's shoulder.  It's an  extremely  uncomfortable position but Seongwu does feel Daniel deeper when he pushes himself back inside his heat .

"I," he starts, unable to continue when he cries out at a particular hard thrust. He feels the tears run down his cheek and Seongwu hiccups some more at the overwhelming pleasure. "I-I love you, t-too."

Daniel responds with another kiss, tangling his tongue with Seongwu's until spit dribbles down between their open mouths .

The moans doesn't stop after that, Daniel's hips smacking loud and hard agains Seongwu's ass. It's filthy, the sounds their skin makes with every push and pull. It's dirty and yet so good.

Seongwu parts his mouth in a silent scream when he comes, going boneless in Daniel's arm.  His cock spits out a few dribbles of white even after coming, triggered by the barrage of thrusts Daniel delivers .

"Ah," Daniel groans, pressing himself closer if even possible to Seongwu.  He snaps his hips  mercilessly  against Seongwu's, chasing after his own orgasm and unable to stop himself from moaning at the intense pleasure  . Seongwu is so tight and he's  just  so, _so close_.

A low groan and then Daniel's coming, sinking himself deep inside Seongwu's warmth.  Seongwu's cock twitches in response to the sudden fullness inside him and he lets his head loll against Daniel's, tugging him closer .

"Love you." Seongwu whispers the words on Daniel's sweaty neck. "Love you so much."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu stretches himself on his bed, groaning when he hears the sound of bones cracking.

"You alright?" Daniel's beside him in an instant, hands hovering his body. "Where does it hurt?"

Seongwu rolls his eyes at this, rolling on his back and tugging Daniel on top of him. "I'm fine."

Daniel pouts and Seongwu kisses him before he even has the chance to ask again. "I'm completely fine and satisfied."

Daniel reddens at this and Seongwu laughs, hooking his arms around Daniel's neck and rolling them both until they're on their sides . "Stop worrying so much."

A nod and then Daniel's finally hugging him, hiding his face on Seongwu's neck and kissing the patch of skin in front of him . "I love you, hyung."

Seongwu starts giggling, tangling his legs against Daniel's. "Love you too, silly."

There is silence for a few second.

"I should let you miss me some more if I get to have sex like that again." Seongwu jokes, laughing when Daniel hugs him tighter and starts whining. "I'm kidding but yeah, the sex was great."

Daniel whines again.

 

 

 

**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> bother me at twt @ongisniels


End file.
